Captain Jack Sparrow!
by Wolfzie
Summary: Short n' sweet poem and quotes dedicated to the worlds best pirate!


**Captain Jack Sparrow**

Hi, I'm Wolfzie and this is my first POTC fanfic, a page dedicated to Captain Jack Sparrow. I hope you like it, and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Please R & R. Includes quotes, a poem and I'll make a short story one shot for the next chapter if you want.

Pirate 

He sails the _pearl_,

Through storm and sun,

Beads in his hair,

With compass and gun.

Tricorn hat,

With Kohl covered eyes,

Captain and pirate,

Watching the skies.

Jack Sparrow has learned,

To escape unwanted fates,

He is a good man,

And the best of all pirates!

Quotes

Governor Swan: So...this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all, he is a blacksmith.

Elizabeth Swan: No; he's a pirate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Gibbs: It's bad luck to wake a man when he's sleeping.

Jack Sparrow: Ah, but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who did the sleeping a drink: and the man who did the sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.

Mr Gibbs: Aye, that'll about do it. (He gets up and Will throws another bucket of water on Mr Gibbs) Blast! I'm already awake!

Will: That was for the smell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow: Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and sails; that's what a ship needs. Not what a ship is. What the Black Pearl really is, is freedom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow: Me I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you've got to watch out for, you never can predict if they're about to do something incredibly stupid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann: Mr Sparrow, the entire British navy is looking for me, this signal is over a thousand feet high, do you really think there is no chance they will see it?

(Jack makes some threatening moves towards Elizabeth, then storms off up the beach. Walking backwards looking at her, he then turns around to see a huge ship moored, with a row boat coming to rescue them. He turns back to look at Elizabeth.)

Jack Sparrow: There'll be no living with her after this!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow: One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going: this girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?

Will: I would die for her.

Jack: Oh good. No worries then.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barbossa: You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow: Now you can either except that your father was a pirate and a good man, or me: I could just leave you there to drown. Your choice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Sparrow: I'll tell ya mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. (Sees woman.) Scarlett!

(Scarlett slaps Jack's face and walks away.)

Jack Sparrow: Not sure I deserved that. (Another woman walks over.) Giselle!

Giselle: Who was she?

Jack Sparrow: What?

(Giselle slaps Jack's face and walks away.)

Jack Sparrow: I may have deserved that.

(Jack removes someone's hat to reveal a woman underneath.)

Jack Sparrow: Anamaria!

(Anamaria slaps Jack's face.)

Will Turner: I suppose you didn't deserve that one either.

Jack Sparrow: No. That one I deserved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack shows up when Barbossa is about to kill Will

Barbossa: It's not possible.

Jack: Not probable.

Will: Where's Elizabeth?

Jack: She's safe just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised. And you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really. Except for Elizabeth who is in fact a women.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann: But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then.

Jack Sparrow: To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails (eying Elizabeth's chest) hidden in that bodice. Unlikely! Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann: You like pain? Try wearing a corset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: But why is the rum gone?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann: That's it, then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow - you spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?

Jack Sparrow: Welcome to the Caribbean, love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow……savvy?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack: Bring me that horizon.


End file.
